therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mu'go'dai'chi (Ku'ponese Monks)
The Monks of Ku'pon The people practicing the most pure form of the Ku'ponese religion are the order of Monks, who serve as bodyguards to the emperor as well as high priests of the Grand Monastery, living to defend the Golden Pom-Pom. The Monks have a leader called the " Lǎoshī Zhǔ " who serves as one of the six advisers to the Emperor. The monks are fierce warriors, but at the same time are peace-loving and act violently only in self-defense or to protect an innocent. The Monks are compassionate and peaceful at their most base level, always seeking inner tranquility and to prevent suffering in others. The martial arts practiced by the monks were created in ancient times through the careful observation of the natural world and the behaviors of animals. Post Karkien Destruction After the Karkien Destruction ravaged the Imperial City, the Ku'ponese Monks traveled to the north of Vanteria with a large group of survivors. They were seeking out the mysterious "Blue one" that the last Lǎoshī Zhǔ, Hóuzi Yǒngshì told them of as he lay dying after his showdown with the Zurgator Shulim upon the temple mount of the Grand Monastery. The line of the Lǎoshī Zhǔ continued through Hóuzula, who had been revealed as the successor by the previous Lǎoshī Zhǔ. After many years of wandering, more and more of the Ku'ponese intermingled with the villages of survivors that they passed through, and after long only the monks were left upon their original mission. They established a new Monastery on the site of the ruins of Hóuzi Yǒngshì's old home in the town of Ne' Rah, and that is where the Blue Sprite first contacted them. By this time, many of the monks were ancient for Kalnuur, even the youngest among them were decrepit and elderly. Houzula was growing old and the stream of new monks had dried up as the group of survivors dispersed. The Blue Sprite appeared before Houzula in the tranquility gardens that they had fostered around the monastery. He told them that the only hope of keeping the order alive was to disperse the order of monks across the wasteland. One monk would be placed in each village they could find and train new monks in their ways, not discriminating in race or gender. If they remained in seclusion, their order would die out due to the transience of Kalnuur life. He implored them to heed his words, for he would be in need of their assistance at some point in the future, but he did not know when. He disappeared as suddenly as he had come. Houzula rushed back to the Monastery and implored the elders to disperse across the wasteland, but they were old, stubborn, and set in their ways. Most declared that they had seen enough suffering in their life of wandering the wastes and wanted to stay in this place of tranquility. A select few agreed that they should spread out, and set forth on their donkeys immediately for all Kalnuur and Saurian settlements they could find (The Vasil were still in seclusion at this time, and their whereabouts were unknown to the Monks). Houzula set out herself for New Serath, a burgeoning new city that declared itself as the new capital of the Kalnuur race. The monks who stayed at the monastery slowly faded out of knowledge and were buried by the sands of time. Each of the monks that left the monastery set up a dojo in an individual town, training a new generation of monks in the old ways of the Mu'go'dai'chi. These young new monks set up more dojos across the land and trained even more new monks; and so their numbers slowly increased year by year. When Houzula finally passed on at the age of 112, she named a location that a new successor as Lǎoshī Zhǔ would be found, which her young group of students left New Serath to search for. Thus the line of the Lǎoshī Zhǔ and the order of Ku'ponese Monks continued until the current day. New Serath was launched into the sky and became Galax, which is home to one of the largest Monk dojos on Kalgranoon, founded by the Lǎoshī Zhǔ Houzula. Some of the wisest of the new order of Monks founded the Order of the Blue Diamond alongside the remaining Lukaza, elder Saurian priests of Sau'cea, the Galaxian Church of Kalin, and the Elder Vasil and Blue Sprite chaplains from Aethelhel, to serve the will of the Blue Sprite across the world and keep the old ways alive.